Dorm 29: The Curse Of YooJin
by Theacedemywriting co
Summary: In 2004A Korean 14 year old name Yoo-jin wwas murderd in her dorm room: room 29 now anyone whom enters she stalkes like sheep and our favorite horror magnet gang fly to korea to try and escape horror but korean has its own little horrors.


Dorm 29: the curse of Yoo-Jin

Raited m for intense horror

Thomas Murach

Kay Levy

Jacob Venter

Jake Cartwright

Jake Willams

Kyle Hocevar

Luigi Dirienzo

Kim Jae won as Ju Iou

Jolin tsai as chien-sook

Yejunng Moon as Yoo Jin

Matthew Knight as Jake Kimble

Writer: Zach mason

Producer: Jake CartWright

Costume manager:jake willams

Make up artist\wardrobe manager: School movi only) :Ryan Kerr

Director: Ian Lee

set managers:

Noah oblak

Brady fine

Ian simpson

Tagline: death will reach the gang....................in a new form.

Summary: the gang finally feels safe from death they all have met new friends and are going to find out what lee yujin has in store for them

November 29 2004

Yu-Jin walked into dorm 29 to fine no one there.

Hello? Yu-jin called, but no one answerd.

Kajinshu? Yu-jin called again but this time Chein-Sook grabed Yu-jin and thats where her curse was born................

November 29 2008 Seoul Korea

A plane landed and

and thomas kay jacob kyle and luigi got off the plane

lan,land,LAND!!! thomas said as his friends looked at his strangely.

"how much sugar did you put on your cereal?" kay asked sarcastically as he gave her a sarcastic face.. haha my girl friend is so sarcastic! Thomas said. pecking her on the lips.

Kajinshu Chein-sook said in a snobbish way, ling dou shu da ima lin?( your the new americans i supposed) Yae wa da meing shu, da mi xi shong sook! (dont look at me, or ill cause you misery!)

Hey snob , try speaking ENGLISH luigi said. i can speak english! Chien-sook spat back.

then do it! syle said very annoyed with the korean girl. try that again and ill- chein sook was cu of by ju-iou(joo-oo). Ma! lu kaju ni saba louk Chein-sook!( leav them alone chein sook!)

bajain!(bite me!) chein sook retorted. count your blessings americans you got soo lucky! chein-sook said threateningly. don't mind her she thinks she runs the world. Ju-iou said.

im ju-iou he said introuducing him self as they did back. and continued ther school day at aou ba che academy

After school.

Hey! Chein-sook called in a not friendly tone.

Screw ups! one of the girls Kim in sook said

you knwo what dorm rom you all evean have? Chein-sook said grinning evily.

not yet. well the dean told us to tell you but um you guys go to dorm 29 she finished.

ok guys lets go kyle said as they pushed past Chein-sook

wait we have to get you there we are the only ones that you really know tat can read korean! Kim in sook shouted. fine just try to keep you yaps shut jaocb spat.

Dorm 29 (the cursed dorm wich is really not their doorm chein tricked them so theyd get the curse)

Hello? Thomas called. any one else room here? jacob added.

this place looks likeit came out of a dumpster.....or Cheins room. kyle said making his friends laugh. haha let see who gets scared when you got into the attic Kim insook said so 1 by 1 the guys and kay grabbed the flashlight and went up. as luigi finnaly go in Kim in-sook and Chein sook closed the attic door. they looked um and what they saw scared them pale it was a shadowed figure creeping across by the window. then coming towars them. AHHHHHHkay screamed even scaring kim and chien. they broke down the doo to the attic and ran down the stepps and ran out of the dorm... they all now had the curse of Yoo-jin.

December 1st 2008: AouBaChi Academy :seoul korea

Hey guys where were you all we saw was you guy running from somthing and screaming. Ju-Iou said then realizing what happend. you went in dorm 29 didint you he asked in growing fear.

they did not answer DIDINT YOU! Ju shouted. she is going to come after you. he said warningly

who Jacob asked. Yoo-jin he whisperd i went in that dorm last week. and now......he was cut off by Yoo-jincomingbehind him ad grabing him andpuling him down it was silent for a few minutes. a bloody hand finnaly came up on the table as did a dead ju-iou his eyes were a blind blue as he opend his mouth and screamed coming towards them thats when they all awoke from their night mare. they all checked their arm and it had "every student has a deadly secret" written on their arm in blood . they tried to wash it off but to no avail. thaey had to face the fact thet, wre cursed


End file.
